Yu Yu Hakusho Theater
by Dark Kurama
Summary: The YYH gand perform your childhood classics, songs, or poems. They can be new or old, doesn't matter. Better then it sounds!
1. Hiei and the Fox

Dark Kurama: ^__^ Hello! And welcome to Yu Yu Hakusho theater.  
  
Crystal Fangz: ^__^ Yes! We try to show your favorite  
  
childhood storie, poem, or song.  
  
Dark Kurama: Yep! Now on with the fic. Hiei! Disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: -__-; I hate this job...  
  
Dark Kurama: . Don't make me bring up the smore incident...  
  
Hiei: O.O''' U wouldn't!  
  
Dark Kurama: *grins* Oh, Kurama!  
  
Hiei: NNNOOO!! Dark Kurama owns nothing! U hear me nothing!  
  
All she owns is herself, Crystal Fangz, and Yukie!  
  
*runs off stage*  
  
Dark Kurama: ^^; I loose more disclaimers that way....  
  
Warning: Rating will go up in later chapters to get it to PG-13  
  
and the stories are not the exact as the real ones.....  
  
^^; heehee...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal Fangz: ^__^ Hello, and welcome to the first performance of  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho Theater!  
  
Dark Kurama: Today's story is...... Hiei and the Fox  
  
(peter and the wolf)  
  
Crystal Fangz: And the cast is.....(insert drum role)  
  
Yukie: Hiei as Hiei!  
  
Kurama as the Fox!  
  
Yusuke as the Cat!  
  
Kuwabara as the Duck!  
  
Botan as the Bird!  
  
Koenma as Grandpa!  
  
Karasu as the Hunters!  
  
and Crystal Fangz as the anouncer dude!  
  
Karasu: ^___^ YEAH!! I GET TO CHASE KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: ^^; *gulps* heehee  
  
Hiei: *reads script* O.O it says I kill Kurama and he chases me!  
  
*turns head* I will not do it!  
  
Kurama: *turns into Yoko* Ah...Come on! I like the part where  
  
i chase you!  
  
Hiei: *blushes*  
  
Dark Kurama: ^__^ HIEI'S BLUSHING!! *pulls out camera*  
  
^__________^ BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: :( GIVE ME THE CAMERA!!  
  
Dark Kurama: Back off or...or...  
  
Hiei: -__-; Stop repeating and tell me what u r going to do...  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O I KNOW!! HEY YOKO!! I THINK HIEI STOLE ALL  
  
THE SMORES AT THE STAFF TABLE!!  
  
Hiei: O.o Staff table? Smores?..... O.O NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*Runs off*  
  
Yoko Kurama: :( HIEI COME BACK WITH MY SMORES!!!  
  
*runs after Hiei*  
  
Yukie: . u do know you just lost the two main characters  
  
in the story, don't ya?  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O dang.... ^__^ I KNOW!! *snaps fingers*  
  
Yukie: O.O A PLATE OF SMORES?! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TA DO  
  
WITH THESE!!  
  
Dark Kurama: ^__^ Jus Watch!  
  
*Sounds of feet*  
  
Yoko Kurama: ^___^ SMORES!!! *engulfs smores*  
  
Crystal Fangz: Where is Hiei?  
  
Dark Kurama: In the changing room. *yelling* WHERE ALL OF THE REST  
  
OF YOU SHOULD BE!  
  
Everyone: O.O'''' *runs off to change*  
  
Dark Kurama: ^____^ All right here is Hiei and the Fox!  
  
Oh, if ya don't know about the smore thing, i'll tell ya at the end.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~At Hiei's House~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Crystal Fangz: One morning, a young boy named Hiei opened his gate  
  
and walked out into the big green meadow.   
  
*Hiei walks out in farmboy outfit*  
  
Hiei: . *stares at Dark Kurama* You suck...  
  
Crystal Fangz: AHEM!  
  
Hiei: ^^;  
  
Crystal Fangz: Anywayz, On the branch of a tree sat a bird.  
  
*No bird to be seen* HELLO! I SAID "ON THE BRANCH OF A TREE  
  
SAT A BIRD!!!  
  
Botan: I can't get up!  
  
Crystal Fangz: USE YOUR OAR!  
  
Botan: ^^; I don't know where it is.  
  
Crystal Fangz: . grrrr....  
  
Dark Kurama: BRING IN THE CRANE!  
  
*Crane comes and puts Boton in a tree*  
  
Crystal Fnagz: And the bird said:  
  
Botan: ALL IS QUIET!  
  
Hiei: *has hands over ears* if u r a bird, DON'T YELL!!  
  
Botan: ^^; sorry...  
  
Crystal Fangz: Then a duck came waddling around. He was glad  
  
that Hiei had not not closed the gate, and seeing that it was open,  
  
decided to take a swim in the deep pond.   
  
*tries to waddle to the small swimming pool, but falls face forward*  
  
Kuwabara: OUCH!!!  
  
Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Crystal Fangz: An then the HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH bird came HAHAHAHAHAH and  
  
said AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *falls on ground laughing*  
  
Botan: What kind of bird are you if you can't fly?  
  
Kuwabara: *spits out water* Well, what bird are you if you can't swim.  
  
*Kuwabara tries to dive into pool, but knocks himself out*  
  
Kuwabara: @_____@  
  
Botan: O.O  
  
Hiei: ^________________________^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Crystal Fangz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dark Kurama: . I guess i'll take over.... While the bird and the  
  
duck kept arguing or laughing in this matter, something caught Hiei's   
  
attention. A large cat came prowling through the grass thinking to  
  
himself.  
  
Yusuke: That little bird is arguing with the duck, I'll just grab  
  
her while she is busy. O.o Wait, a little bird? She doesn't look  
  
little to me.  
  
Botan: *eye twitching* Yusuke.....  
  
Yusuke: ^^; sorry. *to himself* . not...  
  
Dark Kurama: -__-; I'm going to continue now. Very carefully on his  
  
velvet paws, the cat crept towards the bird. When Hiei said:  
  
Hiei: DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!  
  
Botan: AND WHY SHOULDN'T I LOOK BEHIND ME!!!  
  
*sees Yusuke in a garfield the cat outfit*  
  
O.O AHHHHHHH!!!! ATTACK OF THE FAT CATS!! RUN!!!  
  
*runs up tree*  
  
Yusuke: -_-; I feel a lot of love in this room...  
  
Hiei: ^_____^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dark Kurama: While the cat decided to climb the tree or not, Hiei's  
  
grandfather came from the house. He was very upset at Hiei for not  
  
getting his permission to come to the meadow.  
  
Koenma: The meadow is a dangerous place! A fox could come out of the  
  
forest, then what would you do? Then what?!   
  
*Tries to walks towards Hiei, but falls from standing on the stilts*  
  
Hiei: . Oh, how the mighty have fallen...  
  
Koenma: Shut it Hiei! And read the script!  
  
Hiei: I don't need a script!  
  
Dark Kurama: Then a giant gust of wind blew the incredibly short  
  
Hiei into the house as a fox appeared at the forests edge.  
  
Yukie: O.o Wind? ^___^ AH HA!! *grabs giant fan* Here goes nothing!  
  
Hiei: O.O AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Gets blown into house*  
  
Koenma: O.O AAHHHHHH!!! *hit in head with stilts* @___________@'''  
  
Dark Kurama: ^______^ When the cat saw the fox he jumped on to  
  
the tree and hit the bird, causing them to become unconcious on  
  
the tree branch.  
  
Yusuke: O.o Huh?  
  
Yukie: ^_^ I always wanted to do this! *Grabs giant mallet*  
  
*hits tree branch*  
  
Botan: O.O'''  
  
Yusuke: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Hits Botan*  
  
Botan: @_____________@  
  
Yusuke: X__X  
  
Yukie: ^__^ YES! DIRECT HIT!! GO ME!!!  
  
Dark Kurama: . Yeah, then the fox snuck up behind the duck.  
  
*No fox to be seen*  
  
Dark Kurama: O.o Um, Hello? Yoko? Where are you?  
  
Yukie: o.o All is quiet...  
  
Dark Kurama: . Shut it. O.O Wait i got an idea!  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes* Yeah...  
  
Dark Kurama: ^__^ HEY YOKO!! I THINK I SEE A SMORE FILLED DUCK!!  
  
*Face appears at edge of forest*  
  
Yoko: O.o smore?  
  
Dark Kurama: *nods head* Yep! Smores!  
  
Yoko: ^___^ SMORE!!  
  
Dark Kurama: Yeah, and all ya have ta do is eat that ugly duck over  
  
yander.  
  
Yoko: O.o It looks diseased in those feathers. Does whatever it has  
  
contagious?  
  
Dark Kurama: o.o the custome isn't that bad...^__^ But yeah, that's  
  
what ya do!  
  
Yoko: . if you r sure.  
  
*Eats Kuwabara in one bite*  
  
*Kuwabara haters cheer*  
  
Yukie: O.O Where did they come from?!  
  
Dark Kurama: o.o i don't know... SECURITY!!!  
  
*nothing*  
  
Dark Kurama: -__-; Dang it. KURA GET IN HERE!!  
  
Kura: O.o Wha?  
  
Dark Kurama: Get your butt in here and get rid of them!  
  
Kura: Oh, okay.  
  
Dark Kurama: -_-; hopeless...  
  
Yukie: *nods head in agreement* I agree.  
  
Hiei: o.O Who is that?  
  
Dark Kurama: That is my other muse, Kura.  
  
Yukie: okay...  
  
Kura: *steals Kurama's rose whip* *hits Kuwabara haters in the head*  
  
Kuwabara haters: X.x  
  
Kura: ^_____^  
  
Dark Kurama: Well, after the fox ate the duck Hiei came out and  
  
climbed the ledge of the tree. And since the bird and the cat were  
  
both out threw them both at Yoko, which knocked him out, and turned  
  
him back into Kurama.  
  
Kurama: O.o Where am I?  
  
Dark Kurama: . In a play, stupid.  
  
Kurama: O.O Crap!!! I forgot about the play!  
  
Dark Kurama: :( THAT IS IT!! KURA!  
  
Kura: Uh?  
  
Dark Kurama: Put him in the tank of 20,000 rabid fan girls!  
  
Kura: Okay. *turns towards kurama* Bad, littel Kurama!  
  
Kurama: O.O'''  
  
Kura: *grabs Kurama and pulls him off stage*  
  
Dark Kurama: Since there is no more fox, Hiei got a hunting  
  
license and lived happily ever after hunting down the little  
  
bird that yelled.  
  
*everyone bows*  
  
*Botan runs across stage*  
  
Botan: YOU CAN'T HURT ME!  
  
Hiei: YEAH! I GOT ME A LICENSE!!  
  
Botan: O.O'''  
  
*Hiei chases Botan*  
  
Everyone: ^___^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dark Kurama: THE END!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Kurama: The smores incident was in my story that got deleted.  
  
If any of you read Hiei and the Chatroom you would know.   
  
Well, Kurama got a hold of the smores and chaos insued as he became  
  
very hyper and smores crazy over them.  
  
^^; tried my best to summerize that so, yeah.  
  
Kura: ^___^ Plz R&R! Flames are welcome for SMORES!!!  
  
*Yoko appears*  
  
Yoko: PLEASE BRING ME SMORES!!!!  
  
Dark Kurama: That was threatning and asking nicely in one sentence.  
  
Kura: ^__^ THEN IT SHOULD BE CALLED THREATMANTIC!  
  
Dark Kurama: . thats what ppl call being threatning and romantic.  
  
Kura: O.o Really?  
  
Dark Kurama: -__-; Plz R&R.  
  
Crystal Fangz: YEAH!! PLZ R&R!!!! 


	2. Hiei Found a Peanut

Dark Kurama: ^________^ I got Reviews!  
  
Kura: ^_^ YEP! And now u can review other stories too!  
  
Dark Kurama: . Yes, the war between me and my computer is over...  
  
but the war to get back the smores has just begun....  
  
Hiei: ^^; i said i was sorry...  
  
Dark Kurama: . since when are u truely sorry.. hnn...  
  
Hiei: ........  
  
Dark Kurama: I WAS RIGHT!! U LITTLE LIER!!!  
  
*chases Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Anyways, Dark Kurama doesn't own anything, all she  
  
owns is five dollars and a plate of smores. She couldn't  
  
find the whole thing of "Daisey, Daisey, etc." so sorry. ^^;  
  
So, with that over, here is Hiei Found a Peanut!  
  
Hiei: O.O WHY ME?!  
  
Dark Kurama: Don't know... Just once i read it, it was either u or   
  
Yusuke, but i thought you'd be the best for the job.  
  
Hiei: u baka demon torturer...  
  
Dark Kurama: ^____^ I know...  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Dark Kurama: i'll explain the smore thing later.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei Found a Peanut  
  
Dark Kurama: Here is today's cast:  
  
Kura: Anouncer  
  
Hiei: person who finds peanut  
  
Kuwabara: Peanut  
  
Kurama: Docter  
  
Touya: Operation guy  
  
Yusuke: Guy at the gates of Heaven  
  
Koenma: Guy at the gates of hell  
  
Kura: Found a peanut, found a peanut,  
  
Found a peanut just now;  
  
Hiei: What peanut? I see no peanut!  
  
Yukie: ^^; Sorry! *drags something like a brown bag in*  
  
HERE YA GO! *throws bag at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: O.O''''' SMACK!  
  
*Gets hit by bag*  
  
Hiei: @_________@''  
  
Kuwabara: ^^; now i'm gonna get it...  
  
Kura: Just now I found a peanut,  
  
Found a peanut just now.  
  
Cracked it open, cracked it open,  
  
Cracked it open just now;  
  
Just now I cracked it open,  
  
Cracked it open just now.  
  
Hiei: O.o How am i supposed to crack it open?  
  
Dark Kurama: ^__^ USE YOUR SWORD!  
  
Yusuke: YEAH! USE IT NOW!!  
  
Kurama: Violence is not the answer!  
  
Hiei: ^___^ Sorry Kurama, but i'm going to go with choice  
  
number one!  
  
Kuwabara: O.O''' Epp!!  
  
*Hiei swings sword at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: @________@'''  
  
Hiei: o.o He isn't injured in anyway... Just this stupid costume  
  
is cut in half.... I think i need a new sword...  
  
Kura: . Ahem...  
  
Hiei: o.o  
  
Kura: *rolls eyes*  
  
It was rotten, it was rotten,  
  
It was rotten just right now;  
  
Just now it was rotten,  
  
It was rotten just now.  
  
Kuwabara: :( HEY! I FIND THAT OFFENSE!  
  
Hiei: . I agree with what she said...except that your brain  
  
is rotten too....  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! WHY DON'T U JUST SHUT UP SHORTY!! AND LEAVE ME AlONE!  
  
Hiei: ^__^ Nope! Kuwabara torture is my favorite past time.  
  
Kuwabara: . ........jerk....  
  
Hiei: . baka ningen.......  
  
Kura: . Ahem...  
  
Kuwabara: Kuso! I ran out of insults!  
  
Hiei: HA! u only said one! u r a loser and a poor person when it  
  
comes to comebacks!  
  
Kuwabara: ............  
  
Kura: :( HELLO!!!!! *bangs Hiei's head with microphone*  
  
Hiei: OUCH!! *gets shocked*  
  
Hiei: @_________________@"" *eye starts twitching*  
  
Kuwabara: O.O'''  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O i now see why his hair is all spikey....  
  
^___^ Static electricity is bad for a fire demon's hair!  
  
And that is Hiei's beutiy tip for today, folks!  
  
Kura: ^__^ THAT'S BETTER!  
  
  
  
Ate it anyway, ate it anyway,  
  
Ate it anyway just now;  
  
Just now I ate it anyway,  
  
Ate it anyway just now.  
  
Hiei: @________@  
  
Kuwabara: HA! U CAN'T EAT ME LIKE U DID LAST TIME!  
  
Dark Kurama: We'll see about that....  
  
*whistles* Come here Dagger!  
  
Kuwabara: O.o Who's Dagger?  
  
Dark Kurama: ^_^ My pet fox.   
  
Kuwabara: o.O How can your punny fox eat me?  
  
Dark Kurama: . let's just say he has split personalities...  
  
Dagger: grrrr.....  
  
Kuwabara: O.O'''  
  
*gets eaten by Dagger*  
  
Dagger: ^________^  
  
Dark Kurama: Now here are the Kuwabara haters to laugh at Kuwabara:  
  
Kuwabara Haters: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Dark Kurama: ^__^ Back to u Kura!  
  
Kura: Got a stomach ache,  
  
Got a stomach ache,  
  
Got a stomach just now;  
  
Just now I got a stomach ache,  
  
Got a stomach ache just now.  
  
Hiei: *dizzy* Ow! i think i have a head ache.  
  
Kura: I said stomach ache! *punches Hiei*  
  
Hiei: OWWWWWWWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
  
Kura: For not following the story and for the SMORES!  
  
Dark Kurama: *nods head* YEAH!  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Yusuke: . ouch...  
  
Kura: Called the docter, called the docter,  
  
Called the docter just now;  
  
Just now I called the docter,  
  
Called the docter just now.  
  
Hiei: Do i have to?  
  
Dark Kurama: Yes!  
  
Hiei: . he is so gonna be mad about what i did...  
  
Dark Kurama: ^__^ That's why he's the docter! revenge is so sweet....  
  
  
  
Phone: ring...ring....ring....  
  
Hiei: o.o please don't answer.   
  
Kurama: *picks up phone* . Hello.  
  
Hiei: O.O'''''  
  
Kurama: Hello?!  
  
Hiei: ......... o.o'' ......  
  
Kurama: U had better not be one of those little kids who keep  
  
prank calling me...If u r, i have caller id and will come over  
  
and destroy your phone in a million pieces or if u r Hiei, just  
  
get some penicilin for your stomache ache and NEVER COME TO MY  
  
HOUSE AGAIN!!!  
  
Hiei: O.O"""  
  
Kurama: ^___^ GOOD DAY! *slams phone*  
  
Kurama: KUSO! THE DANG THING WON'T GO ON TO THE RECIEVER!  
  
Yukie: ^___^ I'll do it! *slams phone and breaks*  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Yukie: ^^; opps?  
  
Hiei: o.o i am afraid... i am very afraid....  
  
Yusuke: o.O whoah. Hiei got dissed by Kurama...  
  
HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kura: Penicilin, Penicilin,  
  
Penicilin just now;  
  
Just now I got Penicilin,  
  
Penicilin just now.  
  
Hiei: O.O I am not taking this crap!  
  
Dark Kurama: *mischievious look* Oh, but i think u r...  
  
Hiei: no, sorry, but i think i'm not....  
  
Dark Kurama: Well if i recall, i wasn't the one that got in trouble   
  
with Kurama...  
  
Hiei: . fine, i'll take it but u have to make sure to keep this   
  
quiet.  
  
Dark Kurama: ^_^ SURE! *shoves penicilin down Hiei's throat*  
  
Hiei: AGHHHH!!!!! *spits out penicilin* IT'S POISONED!!  
  
Dark Kurama:We're gonna skip the operation part, becuase we'll  
  
have a very outraged Hiei if we use his sword against him...  
  
Hiei: . Damn right!  
  
Touya: HEY! THAT WAS MY ONLY PART THOUGH!  
  
Dark Kurama: Don't worry, we'll do something else for u later.  
  
Kura: Died anyway, died anyway,  
  
Died anyway just now;  
  
Just now i died anyway,  
  
Died anyway just now.  
  
Hiei: O.O''  
  
Dark Kurama: *pushes Hiei* opps. *acts innocent*  
  
Kura: Went to Heaven, went to Heaven,  
  
Went to heaven just now;  
  
Just now i went to Heaven,  
  
Went to Heaven just now.  
  
Yusuke: Sorry Hiei, but i can't let ya in.  
  
Hiei: :( AND WHY NOT, URAMESHI!?  
  
Yusuke: ^^; it says i'm not to in the script...  
  
Hiei: . i see.... But if u r lieing to me, don't expect mercy!  
  
Yusuke: ^^;; *jumps behind gate and locks it 10 times*  
  
Hiei: O.O What are u doing?!  
  
Yusuke: Ensuring my safety, from your rath of Hieiness.  
  
Hiei: o.O What?!  
  
Kura: Wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me,  
  
Wouldn't take me just now;  
  
Just now Heaven didn't take me,  
  
Wouldn't take me just now.  
  
Went the other way,  
  
Went the other way,  
  
Went the other way just now;  
  
Just now I went the other way,  
  
Went the other way just now.  
  
Hiei: -_-; Darn, i thought i was going to candy land...  
  
Crystal Fangz: ^-^ If u survive, I'LL TAKE U TO CANDY LAND PERSONALLY!  
  
Cauz i'm the ruler of CANDY LAND!!  
  
Hiei: . your muse doesn't know the difference between sarcastic and  
  
reality..  
  
Dark Kurama: I know, but she should stop eating sugar 24/7, mabey  
  
she would know the difference. Plus, she only thinks she is the ruler  
  
of Candy Land because she beat me.  
  
Hiei: :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Dark Kurama lost at a little kid game!  
  
Crystal Fangz: :( HEY!!! Candy Land is not just for kids!  
  
Kura: . back to the story...  
  
Hiei: Can u let me in?  
  
Koenma: Sorry Hiei, can't let u pass.  
  
Hiei: -_-; i hate to ask, but why?  
  
Koenma: O.o to tell ya the truth i don't know.  
  
Hiei: Well, let me in! I played stupid delivery boy for u, NOW  
  
LET ME IN!  
  
Koenma: O.O'' *jumps behind gate and locks it* ^^; sorry..  
  
Hiei: . oh, i bet u r Koenma. I bet u r....  
  
Koenma: o.o epp...  
  
Kura: Didn't want me, Didn't want me,  
  
Didn't want me just now;  
  
Just now they didn't want me,  
  
Didn't want me just now.  
  
Hiei: . I see a pattern in all of this...  
  
Crystal Fangz: O.o Really?  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes* yeah....  
  
Kura: :( I WILL NOT TAKE ANYMORE INTERUPTIONS! WE ARE GOING TO FINISH  
  
THIS NOW AND NOT LATER!!  
  
Everyone: O.O''''  
  
Kura: ^__^ Much better people! Now lets finish!  
  
Was a dream, was a dream,  
  
Was a dream just now;  
  
Just now it was a dream,  
  
Was a dream just now.  
  
Hiei: . Really? It was a dream? I thought it was a nightmare!  
  
Dark Kurama: So?  
  
Hiei: -_-;  
  
Kura: Then i woke up, then i woke up,  
  
Then i woke up just now;  
  
Just now i woke up,  
  
I woke up just now.  
  
Hiei: -_-; If i just woke up, how was i awake for the whole thing?  
  
Dark Kurama: Don't question the announcer!  
  
Hiei: o.o fine.  
  
Kura: ^___^ I LOVE THIS LAST PART!  
  
*Dark Kruama looks at script*  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O ^__^ I love it too!!  
  
Hiei: This can't be good....  
  
Kura: *in loud voice*  
  
FOUND A PEANUT! FOUND A PEANUT,  
  
FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOW!  
  
Hiei: D HA! U HAVE NO PEANUTS!  
  
Dark Kurama: . thats what u think... KURA!  
  
Kura: ^_^ HERE YA GO! *throws two bags at Hiei*  
  
Yusuke/Touya: O.O''' CRAP!!  
  
*both hop out of room*  
  
Hiei: @___________@''  
  
Kura: THE END!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Kurama: There, i put ya in Touya!  
  
Touya: YEAH! But, did ya have to put me in as a peanut?!  
  
Dark Kurama: o.o but i still put ya in....  
  
Touya: . yeah. That was a big part... Uh hu..Sure..  
  
Dark Kurama: U JERK!!! *knocks out Touya*  
  
Touya: X.X''  
  
Everyone: ^^;  
  
Dark Kurama: Sorry if this chapter is bad, i've got four tests  
  
to study for. AND WE HAVE TWO IN HISTORY! What's with that!  
  
It's history! And by the time i get to school, it will be even  
  
more in the past!  
  
Kurama: ^^; Calm down.... *holds out bag of pixie sticks*  
  
Dark Kurama: O.O SUGAR!!!!!!!!! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ^^; see, it is all better now.  
  
Hiei: o.o we are all gonna die...  
  
Yusuke: I agree! Let's get out of here!  
  
Kura: Pleaz R&R!!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
